The invention relates to a heatable washer system which is intended for a motor vehicle and has a delivery unit for washer fluid.
In modern motor vehicles, washer systems of this type are used above all for cleaning the windshield or a headlamp lens. For this purpose, the washer system has a washer nozzle by means of which the washer fluid is directed onto the glass as a finely concentrated washer fluid jet. The washer fluid jet thereby detaches the particles of dirt adhering to the glass and thus ensures an optimum cleaning action.
In order also to make satisfactory operation in winter possible, washer systems of this type are frequently designed such that they can be heated, so that a possible freezing up of the washer fluid in the washer system can be avoided. In, particular, it is already known to heat the washer fluid pipe and the washer nozzle.
In the case of washer systems of the abovementioned type, it has proved to be disadvantageous that the heating of the washer fluid in the washer fluid pipe and in the region of the washer nozzle is insufficient to ensure a troublefree flow of washer fluid even at low ambient temperatures. The washer fluid flow can be impeded in particular by frozen particles of washer fluid, as a result of which the delivery power of the delivery unit is considerably impaired and damage to the delivery unit may be caused.